


Joyriding

by mific



Series: Raccoonverse [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, IN SPACE!, Puddlejumpers, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gives Rodney a treat. Who could resist that face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyriding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Part five in the Raccoonverse series.  
> (In which Rodney's been accidentally transformed into a raccoon)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/754800/754800_original.jpg)

 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/755227/755227_original.jpg)

 

 


End file.
